


The First Princess

by QuirkQuartz



Series: It Must Be (A) Love (Potion) [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Bisexual Realization, Bisexuality, Character Study, F/F, Lumity, Oneshot, Prequel, headcannon - Luz is not aware shes bi, introspective, luz centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkQuartz/pseuds/QuirkQuartz
Summary: Every time - Every single time Luz ever imagined herself falling in love, it had been for a prince.Now, the only thoughts she had were of a princess.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: It Must Be (A) Love (Potion) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958326
Comments: 13
Kudos: 161





	The First Princess

It wasn't like Luz wasn't aware of when she had a crush on a person. 

There was after all, a difference between being aware of it, and not wanting to deal with, or having to think about it. And right now, Luz found herself firmly in the latter category for so many reasons, it made her head spin. 

If she were being honest? She wished she didn't have these feelings to make her head spin. 

In the past, she had had experiences - Extremely bad experiences - That led her to some... Conclusions about crushes and how they ended for her. Conclusions she didn't like to think about. Conclusions that she tried not to think about. Conclusions that she knew she should pay attention to. 

All the acknowledgement of how this would end in the world couldn't stop her brain from thinking about this though. Her mind wandered, and would always, no matter what she tried to distract it with, or how hard she tried to fight against it, return to this place. To one person. 

To Amity. 

To the way she made Luz feel. 

To the way it made her confused. 

And to the many, many ways that this was all... Very, very new to her. 

And was making her question things about herself she had never considered before. 

And how that was scary.

Really scary. Like _'I think this might have been what Grometheus turned into if I felt like this a month ago'_ scary. 

_That was pretty darn scary._

Luz's chin was resting on one of the windowsills on the second floor of the Owl House, in a rare moment of calm and peace that had fallen upon the usually chaotic and frantic household. She welcomed it. The chaos of the Owl House wasn't something Luz disliked - It was part of what made this place feel like a home to her - But there was a lot that had begun to form in her mind over the last few weeks, and she'd not really had a chance to really... Think about it. 

From the windowsill, she could see the front of the house. Eda and King were doing... Something. It seemed like it involved some sort of new kiosk design or something for Eda to scam people from. That or they were trying to build a bookcase without Magic. Or they were chopping wood. Or just moving wood. Maybe just looking at it. 

To be completely honest, Luz hadn't been paying even the slightest bit of attention to them other than just acknowledging that they were there. She was pretty sure they hadn't even seen her, and whatever they were doing, they were doing it calmly and quietly. Even Hooty was quiet, though Luz wouldn't pretend to know why he was keeping quiet. Maybe he was listening to his music or something? She didn't have a clue. 

Either way though, it gave her the chance she’d been looking for - When she wasn’t busy with classes or training, or whatever insane adventures the Boiling Isles would throw her way, and when she wasn’t tired enough that when night came around, she would just fall asleep the minute her head hit her pillow. 

She flipped open her phone, and tapped a few icons, taking her to her photo gallery, and bringing up some photos. Selfies with her friends, pictures she had taken of the landscape and of the people and demons she encountered, special events, that kind of thing. She had organized them all into folders so she knew which photos were where. 

One folder was named _‘Amity’_ \- That was the folder that had any pictures that had Amity in them, whether she was the focus of them or not. A smile made itself at home on Luz’s lips as she opened up the folder, and flipped through the images. 

Pictures with the rest of their friends. Pictures that were just her. Selfies of the two of them. 

_Grom photos._

It made the butterflies in her stomach act up again, like they did every time she saw Amity these days. And she had been seeing more and more of Amity these days. 

Ever since she had destroyed the portal in her confrontation against the Emperor, Luz had had good days and bad days - Days where it felt like the anxiety and depression of reality sinking in were going to overwhelm her, and days where she only thought of home in passing, usually at night, when she reminded herself of her promise to find a way back to see her mamá, and let her know she was okay. 

It affected her more than she was willing to admit around Eda or King, fearing that if they knew, that they might end up blaming themselves, when the whole series of events that had led to this had been her own fault. So she kept it bottled up, trying to not let it slip how much it had been on her mind. 

Amity had seen right through it. 

But she didn’t pry. She didn’t force Luz to say anything. She didn’t even ask at first, but Luz could tell that she knew somehow. 

She was there all the same though. 

Maybe Amity just assumed that it had been affecting her after she learned about how Luz had destroyed the portal back to the Human Realm. Amity was smart, so Luz didn’t put it past her. But she seemed to know that there was something bothering the Human. As a distraction, Amity had offered to tutor Luz in subjects she was struggling with, and how to create an Abomination. It was obvious to Luz that they were efforts to keep her distracted from dwelling on her situation, but she appreciated it all the same - And hey, it was magic! There was never a time that wasn’t good to learn about Magic!

Even aware it was a distraction, it _had still ended up distracting her._

...It helped. It helped a lot. It gave her something else to focus on, and that was something she had _desperately_ needed. 

From there, they ended up spending more and more time together. Sometimes they would read. Sometimes they would hang out with their friends. Sometimes it was just them. But Amity was always there. Especially when Luz had the bad days. 

And eventually, she would let out her feelings around Amity. About how she felt like she had abandoned her mamá. How she wished she could redo her confrontation with the Emperor now that she knew what would happen, but how she at the same time didn’t regret what she did - And that made her feel guilty too, because it meant she was prepared to abandon her mamá again if it came down to it. 

Amity would just listen. She didn’t pretend that she could understand what Luz felt, or that she even had a story that was comparable to that. She wouldn’t pretend that she had the answers, or could even promise that everything would be okay. 

But she would listen. 

She was honest, and didn’t infantilize the worries and feelings that Luz expressed. She didn’t pretend that she could know what would happen next. All would only ever offer was her sympathy, her support, her offers to help, and her tutoring. That she would be there for her Human friend if she needed her. That if she needed anything, she could come to her. 

To an outsider, it might not have sounded like much. But to Luz, it meant everything. 

Everything in the world. 

Amity had become the reason that Luz had decided if there was no way back to Earth, and that if she was going to be trapped here for the rest of her life… It wouldn’t be so bad. 

Because Amity would be here. 

This had been like this for a few weeks now, and for a while, Luz hadn’t really recognized it because it felt… Different from the last times she had felt like this. Again, this wasn’t the first time she had felt like this, but there was something more about this. 

She was crushing on Amity - Hard. She wasn’t an idiot - She knew how she felt. It had taken her a while 

But this wasn’t the same. And she didn’t know _why_. 

Whenever she was around her, Luz’s heart beated much faster. Her face turned much redder, and it felt far far warmer whenever she thought about the Witch. It took more to keep herself composed around Amity. She wanted to be around her more, and simultaneously far away from her because of the panic she inspired in her heart.

And why was that? That, more than anything, was what she found herself grappling with. 

Why Amity made her feel so, so different. 

There were just a couple of reasons that she could think of off the top of her head - The first one being that it was because unlike the other crushes she had had, she was actually friends with Amity. 

It wasn’t just some ‘Gazing from afar’ type deal like her crushes back on Earth had all ended up being. She knew Amity. She knew what Amity was like as a person. They shared interests. They had gone through a lot together. 

Her like for Amity wasn’t as paper deep as the last few people she ended up liking. Amity was her friend - A friend she valued incredibly deeply. It was undeniable that they had had a share of conflict throughout their first few weeks of knowing one another, but they had worked past it - And now it was just that. The past. 

Was that why she felt so differently this time? 

Maybe, but that didn’t feel right. She imagined that would feel more intense, and this did feel intense, but it didn’t put her mind to ease. She technically knew Nevareth from that whole… Fake fantasy adventure thing, and had never felt this intense towards him - Even before she knew that was all fake. 

Was it the fact that they had been through so much danger together? 

In pretty much every one of her books she had read, and especially in the Azura books, Luz knew that people often became really close and sometimes one or both of them would start liking the other - Her face exploded into red at the idea of Amity liking her, though she quickly shook her head to clear the idea from her mind. Past experience taught her not to expect anything like that. 

But was that it? 

Again, maybe, but that didn’t feel right either. She had faced danger with Willow and Gus, but she didn’t feel this intensely about either of them. They were her friends, but she didn’t have crushes on either of them. 

So it couldn’t be that. At least, not that on it’s own. 

A sigh escaped Luz. Those were the two that she could think of immediately, and it hadn’t taken a ton of thinking to self-debunk them. Maybe the Boiling Isles had some sort of Clarity Spell that let people think with perfect clarity? Maybe that’d help. 

Her finger swiped her phone's screen to another next picture - It had been one that she had gotten King to take for her during Grom, or her and Amity dancing, back in the school Looking back on it, though she hadn’t thought about it at the time, Amity looked…. For lack of a better term, gorgeous then. At the time, she had thought the other girl looked nice, sure, but with this beating in her heart accompanying her now? Now that she looked? Really looked? 

There wasn’t any other word for it than gorgeous, really. 

Granted, she wasn’t this fond of Amity because she was like, objectively the prettiest person Luz had ever seen in her entire life - Whatever she looked like, Luz had a feeling she’d still like her no matter what. But looking back on these photos, it was one more reason she felt her heart beating harder. 

Alongside said rapidly beating heart, Luz couldn’t help but smile at the memory of that night. It really had been nothing short of incredible…. Once the sheer primal terror Grometheus inflicted had been vanquished, of course. A night of music, dance, laughter. Being close to her friends, everyone in the spirit of Prom - Er, Grom, and it was like the two of them were the center of all the attention.

They had been celebrated as the Grom Queens after their defeat of Grometheus after all, and when the Boiling Isles celebrated anything, they really went all in with it. It was - 

_...Grom Queens._

Her heart thudded against her chest, and she blinked. 

_Queens._

...Was _that_ it?

It occurred to Luz only now, because she had had… Literally no reason to even really think about it - But only now did she stop to realize. 

Amity was the first girl she had felt like this towards. 

The very first. 

That… Surprised her. That was _new_ . She hadn’t even really thought that she was _capable_ of feeling like that towards girls, but evidently she _was_ , since she was feeling like this towards Amity, so... 

That was a _thing_ , she supposed. 

She’d never had a reason to _think_ about it. 

There were a lot of girls that were pretty, sure, there wasn’t any getting around that, but Luz had never felt like this towards any of them. She hadn’t even really considered it for that matter. 

A - And it didn’t even have anything to do with looks when it came to Amity - It was _Amity_! 

There were a thousand things that Luz could point out and say were absolutely incredible about Amity! She was one of the smartest people Luz knew, and when all those barriers were gone, she was one of the kindest people she’d ever met too! It was because of her that she had managed to get through the worst of her depressive episodes regarding her choice to destroy the portal! She was brave, and she cared about her friends so much! And she’d done bad things, yes, and she’d made mistakes, but she’d done everything that she could to fix them! 

And all it took to know any of this was to get through those barriers she kept up around herself.

The fact she was a girl - It hadn’t felt even the slightest bit relevant to her feelings for Amity - Why on earth would it? That didn’t change anything about all the things that made her incredible - but now that the idea had entered her head…

She knew that the idea of dating a girl was something that some people weren’t interested in, regardless of if they were a guy or a girl or whatever themselves. People had preferences and types of people they just weren’t interested in like that. 

But she just hadn’t thought about it before. 

And she found herself not opposing the idea in the _slightest capacity._

Luz blinked a few more times. 

Every time - Every single time Luz ever imagined herself falling in love, it had been for a prince.

Now, the only thoughts she had were of a princess.

...But that didn’t explain it either. 

Why would Amity being a girl make her feel any different to her past crushes? It felt different, sure, but those previous crushes all felt different to one another anyway. One had been far more intense than the other, and one had been a more passive deal. Each individual crush felt different, at least in Luz’s experience… Which was limited, admittedly. 

Luz shook her head. That wasn’t it…

...Maybe it was just because it was Amity. And Amity just had that effect on her, for a huge number of reasons. Maybe there was no one reason why Amity made Luz feel this, but a thousand smaller reasons that all piled up. Maybe it was a mixture of all of the reasons she had thought up. 

She wasn’t even the slightest bit closer to understanding why Amity impacted her like this, was she? Not any closer in any way whatsoever. 

Maybe it would make more sense with time. Or maybe it wouldn’t - and Luz would just have to accept the fact that she wasn’t ever going to know why it was Amity that made her feel this different, this intense, this… Much more than before. 

But Amity had that effect on Luz all the same. And it wasn’t an effect she disliked inherently…. 

...It was knowing how that would go that made Luz bite at her nails. 

Amity had someone she liked from Grom - And one day, she’d find the courage to approach them. Because that was the kind of person that Amity was. She struggled with her feelings a lot, but she always found it in her to face her issues if given enough time and encouragement. She’d found that strength at Grom. She’d found it with Willow. And she’d found it standing up to Boscha.

She deserved the happiness whoever it was she liked would give her. And past experience had taught Luz…

...

...Did it matter why Amity made her feel this way? When that was the inevitable outcome? 

Once more, Luz sighed. 

In all honesty, she wasn’t even sure if she felt better after thinking about this for this long. She wasn’t sure if things had gotten more confusing or less. She wasn’t even sure if she’d come to any new conclusions about her feelings for the Witch. 

She wasn’t even sure if the conclusions made her any happier. 

...Maybe things were a bit less confusing. She’d… Figured _that_ aspect of herself out, she supposed. That was something, she supposed. 

_Something she’d have to explore more..._

Glancing up from her phone, Luz saw Eda and King again for the first time since she’d gone down this entire thought process - And whatever they had been working on with the wood? 

Yeah, now it was on _fire_. 

How the heck that had happened without Magic, Luz didn’t have even the faintest idea - Quickly, she bolted up, and ran down the stairs to help them keep it under control - Otherwise it was going to burn the entire forest around the Owl House

Amity was her friend. These feelings aside that she felt for her… She couldn’t approach Amity with them. It wouldn’t be fair to her, not when she had her Grom crush. Not when it was clear that they meant as much as they did to Amity.

...Maybe luck would be on her side though. Maybe. Things were always different here in the Boiling Isles. Maybe… Maybe she would get lucky. 

Maybe it wasn’t wrong to let herself hold onto that little hope. 

Maybe.

* * *

**So this is a bit rougher and more experimental than what I usually do - Uni has started back up again so I’ve got less time to write, so I just sort of threw this together over a couple of days - And it was inspired by a couple of things.**

**1 - My own questioning of my sexuality - I’m like 50-50 on if I’m bi or not myself, so, guess this is a thing I get to figure out (Hooray), and**

**2 - A headcannon on the Owl House I have - That Luz isn’t fully aware that she’s bisexual herself - Every instance of Luz’s romantic interest has always been towards guys, bar two examples - “I have a crush and her name is education” - Which upon checking, Education in spanish is a feminine word, and given Luz speaks spanish, could mean she sees it as a feminine word. The other being Emira calling her ‘cutie’ - Given Luz has been a self admitted outsider her whole life, she’s probably not been complimented… Much at all, and her blushing as Emira’s comment - that could very easily be ‘Oh, a person called me cute’, and not ‘Oh, a** **_cute girl_ ** **called me cute’, which are very different situations, and I dunno which one that was. But we DO know Luz is bi because Dana confirmed it -**

**SO, I have the idea in my head that Luz hasn’t fully come to terms with her sexuality, or even really thought about it in the slightest degree, and this fic was me trying to explore her actually realizing that she has an interest in girls - Without explicitly using the term “Bisexual” - Reason for that being in my experience it tends to age like milk and feels… Oddly out of place in fics and the Owl House especially, since Owl House treats them as completely normal - So normal labeling them seems unnecessary to them. Just how I see it, anyway.**

**This is a bit of a spiritual prequel to It Must Be (A) Love (Potion) - Which you can find in my other Owl House works - Other Owl House stuff I’ve done will be listed below too!**

**Hope ya’ll enjoyed, and I’ll see you next time in whatever I make next - See you!**

* * *

**_Further Reading from me if you're interested:_ **

**[It Must Be (A) Love (Potion)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512093/chapters/64616041) _\- When Luz receives a confession from Amity, she suspects that Amity must have been influenced by a Love Potion - Because people do not like Luz Noceda like this_**

[**Beautiful Cruelty** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109724) **\- A story that focuses on Amity figuring out the extent of her feelings for Luz, and the ways that Luz remaining unaware of her feelings towards her seem almost cruel (Themes of anxiety and what it means to be cruel)**

[ **I Don’t Get Her** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077788) **\- A oneshot which takes place after Lost in Language, and as a spiritual prequal to Beautiful Cruelty - Where Amity vents her many conflicting feelings towards Luz in her diary, and how literally nothing about her makes any kind of sense**

_**Social Media** _

**[Fandom Twitter - Where I reblog art and post fics](https://twitter.com/FandomQuartz) / [Main Twitter](https://twitter.com/QuirkQuartz) / [Tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/quirkquartz)**

**Youtube**

[ **Rejecting Social Norms, Rejecting Authority, and Intersectionality - The Owl House** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3m_LAEdZTcM&ab_channel=QuirkQuartz)


End file.
